deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfire VS. Chat Noir
An alien girl leaves her superhero troupe behind for a vacation to Paris but finds herself taking on a one on one battle against one of the protectors of the city. Introduction Wiz: An alien girl named Starfire from a superhero team leaves them behind for some well deserved rest, she finds herself enthralled in Paris. Boomstick: Meanwhile, a fifteen year old boy in a leather catsuit that makes him look like a stripper ''lives ''there and protects the innocent people of Paris from what he deems to be evil forces Wiz: But when their paths cross, they mutually make the decision to take each other on. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Starfire Wiz: From the far off world of Tamaran, Starfire is an alien princess who escaped slavery to Earth and was set free by her love interest Robin. Boomstick: And let me tell you, when this bitch is pissed, you don't want to get in her way. FULL NAME: STARFIRE AGE: 14-18 HOMEWORLD: TAMARAN TEAMMATES: ROBIN, RAVEN, CYBORG, BEAST BOY USES THE WORD "THE" UNNECESSARILY TRIES TO ACT LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE Boomstick: Wait, so no one knows her age? Wiz: I guess not. Anyway, Starfire is a part of the elite team the Teen Titans and is a formidable member alongside Robin, the sidekick of Batman, Raven, a demon child (literally), Cyborg, a human-robot hybrid, and Beast Boy, an animal shapeshifter. Boomstick: They also have a giant T shaped building. STARBOLTS *'STARBOLT SHIELD' *'STARBOLT LASER EYEBEAMS' FLIGHT ABILITIES SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH SUPERHUMAN AGILITY/REFLEXES INVULNERABILITY SUPERHUMAN STAMINA/ENDURANCE LANGUANGE ASSIMILATION Wiz: Starfire has a number of abilities during battle, her most notable ones being her starbolts and flight abilities. Strafire is able to fly anywhere including space and her starbolts can be fired as plasma rays. They also take on many shapes, such as shields and laser beams shot from her eyes. Boomstick: You always get the cool ones! She's also a slut because she makes out with anyone and everyone! Wiz: No, that's...that's not how it works, Boomstick. She can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact, or kissing, meaning if she gets into any trouble, she can talk her way out of it after a quick peck on the lips. Boomstick: Starfire also has so much energy, she can stay awake for days without feeling the dread. Wiz: She also has bulletproof skin, making her basically protected from all attacks, but she can feel pain. Emotionally and physically. And like most other heroes, her speed and strenth are majorly enhanced, meaning she's quick at dodging and-- Boomstick: --can benchpress more than you can! FEATS SHE IS A QUICK LEARNER SHE CARES ABBOUT ALL, EVEN IF SHE DESPISES THEM Wiz: Starfire is shown to have great patience. When she swapped bodies with Raven, she mastered her powers quickly and took on her friend's bodies and a puppet while still in her body. Boomstick: She also has a big heart, bigger than she should. She hates her sister but won't kill her. Makes no sense to me. I've killed one of my siblings. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Nah, I'm just messing with ya...mostly. WEAKNESSES ENERGY BLASTS CAN BE USED AGAINST HER SHE IS NAIVE EMOTIONS CONTROL HER POWERS Wiz: Starfire's weaknesses are just as strong as her strengths. Her powers derive from her emotions, and can be temporarily ceased if negative emotions cloud her mind. ' 'Boomstick: 'Plus, since she's the new kid on Earth, she can be easily tricked and those plasma rays will completely obliterate her.' ' '''Wiz: But she's still a warrior with extreme strength, which could lead to triumph. Chat Noir Wiz: Centuries ago, magic jewels called the Miraculous were created. '''Boomstick: Didn't we go over this with the Ladybug?' Wiz: Quiet. Anyway, there were seven main animals: the fox, the peacock, the bee, the turtle, and the butterfly. But the most important and strongest ones were the earrings of the ladybug, granting creation and good luck and the ring of the black cat, granting the power of bad luck and destruction. And the wielder of destruction is a fifteen year old model named Adrien Agreste. REAL NAME: ADRIEN AGRESTE AGE: 15 HOMETOWN: PARIS, FRANCE PARTNER/SIDEKICK: LADYBUG IS A MODEL OBSESSED WITH LADYBUG Boomstick: Woah, this dude's a model? Wiz: Nope, Adrien Agreste is. In his free time, he likes to keep his father pleased by modeling his clothes brand. But when an akuma attacks, he transforms into Chat Noir to save the day alongside Ladybug.' ' Boomstick: He has this little thing called a kwami and he's lazy as fuck. But he does care for Adriend even though he hates having to transform. Wiz: But all Adrien has to do is say "Plagg, Claws Out" and he transforms into his heroic alter ego, Chet Noir which translates to Black Cat. https://youtu.be/z0JoAI58z5c ENHANCED SPEED AND AGILITY SUPER STEALTH STAFF CATACLYSM EXCELLENT HAND TO HAND COMBAT SKILLS NIGHT SIGHT ABILITIES HAS AN INDESTRUCTIBLE SUIT Wiz: Chat Noir has extreme skills such as his hand to hand combat abilities. Unlike his partner, he can also see in the dark, which comes in handy when they have a battle during the night. Boomstick: This Catwoman copycat also has the ability to kill anything with a touch once he summons his cataclysm power. But he only has one shot to use it before the clock starts ticking. Wiz: He also is extremely stealthy during the night due to the lack of color in his costume, making it difficult to pinpoint his location. Unless you're Spiderman. And of course, like any other hero, he has heightened speed and agility, easy for dodging blasts and other attacks. But mainly, he can block them with his indestructible staff that can extend to any length he requires or wants. it's his main mode of transport, although he can jump like a rabbit and run like a cheetah. Boomstick: Plus, this kid gets to be indestructible with his suit being impossible to destroy. FEATS HAS SUCCESSFULLY AVOIDED CAPTURE OF THE LAW BOTH ON HIS OWN AND ASIDE LADYBUG HAS RESCUED LADYBUG ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS CAN MAKE PUNS THAT IRRITATES THE VILLAINS (WORKS TO HIS ADVANTAGE OCASSIONALLY) Wiz: Chat is a skilled fugitive, especially with his superpowers. He's avoided capture for an entire day when the entire calvary was after him, and once, an akumatized victim took over Paris and made Ladybug and him outlaws. They still managed to save the day. Boomstick: Plus, due to Ladybug's dumbass clumsiness, Chat Noir has had to save her a number of times. Wiz: And of course, his most notable trait is his joking nature of puns that he always throws out for the main reason that he can say whatever he wants. Chat Noir is an incredible hero, but does have his limits just like everyone else. WEAKNESSES WILL TURN BACK INTO ADRIEN AFTER FIVE MINUTES AFTER USING CATACLYSM MORE LIKELY TO BE AFFECTED BY VILLAIN THAN HIS PARTNER WILL TURN BACK INTO ADRIEN IF RING IS REMOVED CANNOT IMMEDIATELY RETURN TO CHAT NOIR FORM Boomstick: Well, that fucking sucks. What's the point of being able to have a superpower if it's just going to turn you back into your normal self? Wiz: That's not the only problem. Adrien will turn back into Chat Noir if his ring is removed from his body forcefully. Plus, if he does have to transform back, he only has five minutes until his secret identity is revealed and if he happens to be midair, that's tough luck. Boomstick: Plus, we've established that Plagg is a fatass, ultimately taking his time to savor his food, which just so happens to be camembert. And until Plagg is fully recharged, Adrien will have to wait before he can get back to the fight, leaving Ladybug to handle the akuma by herself. Wiz: Nonetheless, Chat Noir has his pros and cons which could lead him to victory. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle!! Adrien Agreste sighed as he made his way to his next photoshoot. Of course father had decided that he needed another picture for the advertisement. "Hey, kid, you're running low on camembert. I only have one left." Plagg said, poking his head out of the shirt pocket. "Well save it. If I have to transform today, I don't wanna be on empty when Ladybug needs us." He sighed in admiration as he thought of his masked sweetheart. It was cut short. He heard the sounds of screams and laser blasts coming from the meeting spot. He broke out into a run, warning Plagg they might need to transform soon. "But I'm still chewing!" Plagg whined. "I told you to save that! Now I have too go out and buy a new batch." Adrien groaned. He turned the corner to the Eiffel Tower and saw two akumas. The first one he noticed was a flying girl wearing a purple skirt, top, boots, and arm bands. He immediately pinpointed the armbands as the akumatized items. Her eyes were glowing green and so were her hands as she blasted at another akuma who looked like a giant chicken with fire abilities. It was scorching the innocent civilians of Paris and causing a massacre. Starfire had come to Paris for vacation, not for battle. But she had no choice. She was a superhero. She knew that there were other heroes in Paris, but for some reason, they weren't showing up, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She fired a starbolt at the monster, making it cry out in agony and fall to the ground. "I do hope that you will halt your attack on these innocent bystanders!" She yelled. The monster looked at her in confusion and it finally dawned on her. She wasn't speaking french. She spotted a blonde boy on the ground and floated down to him. She instantly pressed their lips together and the information flooded her brain. She began to speak french. "Thank you." She said with a slight bow and ascended into flight. Adrien stood there, dumbffounded. he had been kissed by an akuma. And even worse--he liked it. With all the commotion, he was hidden from sight. "Time to transform. Plagg, Claws Out!" Plagg tried to avoid his inevitable fate and was sucked into the silver ring, turning it black. In a flash of green light, Adrien disappeared and Chat Noir took his place. Chat extended his staff to reach Starfire's height. "You know, creating a CAT-astrophe is grounds for getting some CAT-ittude." Starfire faced him. "Finally, Mr. Hero. You've arrived. I've tried to hold them off but--" Chat Noir interrupted her by jumping off his staff and swinging it at her and knocking her to the ground. "Ouch! That hurt!" She yelled. "Don't worry. Meow I'll make sure Ladybug and I de-akumatize you." He told her, entering a battle stance. "I am not a villain. It is the opposite way. You are the villain!" She yelled, floating into the air and charging her starbolts. 'FIGHT!' Starfire blasted at Chat Noir who blocked the attack by twirling his staff in front of him. She continued with this and Chat blocked all the starbolt blasts with ease. He swiftly ran up the side of a building and flipped off of it. As he brought his leg down, he kicked Starfire to the ground. She slammed into the ground, denting it. She kicked him off of her and flipped to her feet. She charged up another starbolt and blasted at the ground wher he was laying. He rolled out of the way where it created a small crater in the ground. She continued with this now that he couldn't block the starbolts with his staff. He flipped off of the ground, narrowly avoiding the next starbolt she shot at him. He landed on his feet and darted in a circle around her, trying to get away from her blasts. He tripped and fell to the ground. Starfire charged a starbolt and got closer. Chat Noir, who's staff wasn't close enough for access, accepted his fate. Starfire blasted him and it bounced back into her. "Ha! Indestructible suit!" Chat mocked. Starfire raged and floated to an empty truck and picked it up and flung it at him. Chat avoided the attack, retrieving his staff in the process and flung his staff in between two lamp posts and stopped the flying truck abruptly. He jumped into the air and did a flip, narrowly avoiding another incoming blast and landed next to his staff. He picked it up and spun it rapidly, blocking all incoming attacks. He extended it and landed nex to Starfire. He landed on the ground and whacked her over the head with it. It made a clang, but Starfire couldn't feel anything. He continued to attempt to make any leverage, but it had no effect on Starfire. He cried out as he swung a hard hit, but Starfire caught it, causing him to grow nervous. She threw his staff aside, leaving the two to hand to hand combat. She leapt into the air and took a kick which he blocked with his arm and used to grab her leg. He flipped her over and she landed on her feet, leg sweeping him as she did. Chat bounced back up, kicking her in the face and sending her farther back. She charged another starbolt and fired which Chat reflected with his suit. She tried to dodge it, but her hair got singed as she landed. "My hair!" She cried. "You will pay for that, foul cat. I do not wish to commit animal cruelty, but I will if I must!" She cried. Her eyeds began to glow green and laser beams fired from her eyes to her opponent, too quick to dodge. Despite having an indestructible suit that protected him, he was knocked over by the force behind the attack and fell over. Starfire let out a war cry as she brought her fist down. Chat Noir rolled out of the way as Starfire's fist made contact with the conrete, denting the ground and causing the ground to tremble. As Chat landed, he tried to regain balance from the earthquake Starfire caused. As he tried to, Starfire darted to him and socked him in the side of his face, bruising him and knocking him to the ground. Dazed, Chat Noir stood up. "You're a strong akuma. But I refuse to lose." He said, taking a battle stance with his staff. He jumped into the air and brough his staff down, but Starfire crossed her arms over her head and her starbolt shield formed, blocking the attack. "Oh, I forgot I could formulate this!" "She keeps getting stronger and stronger! How is Hawk Moth doing this?" The moon fell as Chat Noir continued to attempt defeating Starfire, getting nothing but shield. Soon, the dark engulfed Paris, and Starfire was greeted with nothing but darkness. Her opponent, who wore a dark black cat suit, was concealed from vision. Chat Noir used his night vision and pinpointed Starfire immediately. he crept up on her on all fours and swung a kick at her head, knocking her to the ground. She charged up her starbolts to see and Chat Noir slippe dinto the darkness. He returned to the light and turned her starbolts on her and squeezed her wrists multiple times, causing her to shoot herself and become weaker. She noticed the ring glinting on his finger and became interested. "Ooh, what's this?" She asked, attempting to take it from him, but her flipped off of her and landed in the darkness again, concealing him from her vision. Despite using her starbolts for light, she couldn't find him until she hear him call out. "Cataclysm!" he got closer to her with a glowing purple hand. He charged at her and she avoided the attack, blasting him to the ground. She dodged the starbolt and watched at the ground began to crumble to smithereens beneath them. She floated into the air as Chat Noir fell into the Earth. "Help me!" He cried. Starfire crossed her arms and watched one of the pads on his ring beep and dissipate. She floated down to his level and plucked it off of his finger. "Hm. Pretty." She said, sliding it on her own finger. Adrien was still inside the crater and tried to climb out, but slipped and brought a giant chunk of rock down with him. He screamed as it got closer. Starfire yelped and blasted a starbolt at it, demolishing it. Unfortunately for Adrien, the starbolt continued on its path and through his body. 'Results' Starfire greeted Plagg as her new kwami as Adrien poured blood from all holes in his body. 'K.O.' Boomstick: Well, that's one way to kill someone, Starfire. Wiz: Although Chat Noir had the upper hand in the element of surprise, Starfire was completely bulletproof and there's no telling if the cataclysm would destroy her. Plus, Chat Noir could only match Starfire's starbolts with his reflective suit, with no offense to assist him. he only had his staff and his mind to win. Plus, with no lucky partner, Chat Noir only has his bad luck. Boomstick: Guess the cat's back in the bag. Wiz: The winner is Starfire. 'Tell Us' Who did you think would win? Who did you want to win? Tell us in the comments below! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:FreakyFanfictioner Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles